Drive You Mad
by FallenPhoenix9
Summary: Sequel to The Fading Rose, kinda. Tamaki takes Kyoya out for a drive. Not much else to really say about it. Kinda drabbleishTamakixKyoya


­-Drive You Mad-

­-Sequel to The Fading Rose-

"Tamaki, where are you taking me?" Kyoya coldly demanded. The blonde only grinned at him and tightened his grip on his best friend's arm.

"Mommy will find out once we get there!" he replied gleefully.

Kyoya sighed in resignation. Tamaki _still_ loved to call him Mommy, even though he knew Kyoya hated it. What Tamaki **didn't** know was that the reason Kyoya hated being called Mommy was that it only reminded him that that kind of a relationship between the two of them was impossible. Tamaki probably only did it because he knew that it annoyed Kyoya. Tamaki was good at annoying Kyoya. He really had no idea…

"We really should be back at the Host Club." Kyoya said, ten minutes later. They were still driving through some low-class part of town. Luckily, the windows were tinted, so no one could tell that it was Tamaki and Kyoya in it. What was he thinking? There was nobody around that would have any chance of recognizing either of them, unless Tamaki had decided to come to this city to hang out with commoners and gotten kicked out. "The hosts are probably wondering where we are."

"Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru won't be. They have each other. You've seen how Hikaru and Haruhi stare at each other. They forget that anyone else even exists." Kyoya studied his friend's face. Surprisingly, there wasn't even a hint of jealousy or drama, or really any of the things that he would usually associate with Tamaki when he talked about Haruhi. It was as if he didn't love her anymore…

"Honey and Mori can take care of the club until we get back, right? At least, Mori can. He is a senior after all…" Kyoya didn't respond. He would have much preferred to be there. He would have demanded that Tamaki take him back, but he was enjoying this. He never seemed to be able to do anything alone with Tamaki anymore…

The two sat in silence, staring out opposite windows. Suddenly, Tamaki hit the dividing button, causing the black screen to roll up, blocking the driver's view of the back of the limo. He stood up, nearly falling over in the moving car.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Kyoya's voice was slightly higher: he was anxious. What was he going to do?

"Kyoya, I can't stand it any longer!" Kyoya hadn't expected this outburst. Tamaki couldn't love him, could he? "I can't take the boredom! I have to teach you French!"

Oh. That was all? Wait, what?

They sat there, and Tamaki began to teach. "Le porte rouge. The red door." Tamaki obviously didn't know that Kyoya already knew French, and quite fluently at that. Kyoya repeated it, incorrectly on purpose, and watched Tamaki sigh.

"Kyoya, je sais qu'il est erroné, mais parfois je veux juste frotter vos cheveux... Je souhaite que vous pourriez me comprendre en ce moment..." (Translation: Kyoya, I know that it is wrong, but sometimes I just want to stroke your hair... I wish you could understand me right now...)

"Tamaki, vous idiot, je sais déjà le français," (Translation: Tamaki, you idiot, I already know French.) Tamaki's eyes widened. However, he recovered quickly, and covered it up with, "Well, there goes that way to spend the time."

The two reverted to staring out the windows, each seeming to forget what Tamaki had just said. Suddenly, he stood up, again.

"Kyoya, I have to tell you something!" Wait, again with this? "I have to tell you where we're going!"

Kyoya was disappointed. Again.

"I'm taking you-" abruptly, the car stopped, causing Tamaki to fall onto Kyoya. Kyoya reached out to steady him, but the car suddenly sped off again, crashing Tamaki's face to Kyoya's chest, with Kyoya's arms awkwardly around him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing in each other's scents, then suddenly pulled away, Tamaki apologizing profusely. Neither would admit how much they had secretly enjoyed it.

Tamaki sat back down. Still blushing, he stared at Kyoya out of the corner of his eye. How could Kyoya not know?

Kyoya saw the stare, and leaned in towards Tamaki, when suddenly the driver's voice came in over the speaker, "Mr. Suou, is there-"

"Dammit!" Tamaki swore, muting the speakers. When he turned back to Kyoya, he found him looking out the window. He didn't see Kyoya's inner turmoil.

_How did I let myself get like this? He doesn't get me like this…something else must be doing it… He has no clue at all…_

"Kyoya," Tamaki said gently, probably too gently for whatever he was about to say. Kyoya tried hard to steady his breathing. He couldn't admit to himself that Tamaki was doing this to him…but he did. If Tamaki continued touching him, he would snap. Nobody could stop him then. Not the driver, not even a while crowd of people led by his father and Tamaki's.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry about that," he unconsciously moved his hand from Kyoya's shoulder to his hair and began stroking it. It felt just like he'd always dreamed it would…Realizing what he was doing, he snatched his hand back.

"Don't stop." Tamaki, shocked, continued, and Kyoya tried his best just to cherish the moment. He kinda succeeded too, until Tamaki leaned in close to his ear, so close that Kyoya could practically feel his lips touching his ear, and whispered, "I've always wanted to do that."

Kyoya snapped. He spun around, grabbing Tamaki's face in his hands, and pulling him in close. He pulled him so close that their lips were nearly touching, but not quite. "And I've always wanted to tease you like this." Tamaki tried desperately to close the distance, but Kyoya pulled back, maintaining it.

"I've wanted to drive you absolutely mad, just as I've been driven mad by you already." When Kyoya finished speaking, Tamaki lunged forward, crashing his lips onto Kyoya's. The car abruptly stopped and sped off again, pulling them away from each other.

Kyoya closed that infuriating distance. He ran his fingers through Tamaki's hair as the two kissed passionately. _I have to remember to ask him what shampoo he uses. His hair feels like feathers…_

They eventually mutually pulled back, and were silent for a while. No words could express their thoughts.

Finally, Kyoya spoke up. "Tamaki, whatever that was, it's never happening again. For both our sakes. Nobody will ever know about this. No one." Tamaki was nodding in agreement, but it was a wistful nod.

"I wish it didn't have to be that way."

"Tamaki, you know that our families would disown us. Any chance of getting any kind of inheritance would be gone. We can't ruin our futures like that just for this," he said, reaching up towards Tamaki's hair.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry. We both know that we have to do what's right, and right now, we have to get back to the Host Club." A pause. "Just where _are_ we going?"

Tamaki grinned sheepishly. "No where." Kyoya glared at him. "I just wanted to get you out here alone. We're just driving around in circles through low-class parts of town." He tapped the dividing wall. The driver made a quick U-turn. "We'll be back in under 30 mintues."

"Then that's all the time we have left together?"

Tamaki nodded. Then he grinned mischeviously. "Why not make the most of it?" he asked, leaning in towards Kyoya.

Kyoya placed his hand on Tamaki's chest. The touch nearly drove him mad again, but he fought for self-control and got it. "Tamaki, I said never again."

Tamaki pouted. Then he just snuggled up close to Kyoya, laying on top of him in the spacious limo.

"Tamaki, why is your hair so soft?"

"I shampoo 4 times a day. Always have, so my hair gradually became this feather-like and soft."

"If I use shampoo 4 times a day for the next ten years, my hair will be like yours…" Kyoya said, thoughtfully.

"No! You can't do that! I love your hair…" Tamaki said, reaching up to stroke it again.

Again, Kyoya had to fight for control. Pleadingly, he said, "Tamaki, please, don't torture me like this. I want you so much, but I can't have you. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

Tamaki batted his eyelashes at him. "Just one more time Mommy?"

"Fine." Kyoya said, not looking as exasperated as he sounded. The two grinned as their lips met, at first softly, then hungrily, as they each realized it was their last time…

The driver stopped: they were back at Ouran High School. As soon as they stepped out, the Host Club came running out of the building.

Hikaru and his girlfriend Haruhi were the first ones to reach them. "You're ok!" Haruhi exclaimed joyfully. Hikaru looked happy too. Just last week Haruhi had tried to kill herself. A very un-Haruhi thing to do, but even the sanest of people can become desperate sometimes. Everything seemed fine now though.

"Yeah, we are." Tamaki replied grinning. Everyone else missed the significance of the "we."

"Kyoya-senpai, I finally got enough money to pay off my debt! See?" In her hands, Haruhi held out all of the money she owed the Club for the vase.

"So then you're leaving?"

Haruhi blinked. "Of course not! The Host Club makes me happy. Being with Hikaru makes me happy." Here both she and Hikaru blushed. "And I think that there is someone who needs a little bit of help in exhibiting self-control." Here she meaningfully looked at Tamaki. How had she known? Kyoya supposed it had something to do with her being a woman. "I'm staying."

­-Epilogue-

And so, Haruhi remained a Host, and continued to date Hikaru. Mori and Honey graduated the next year, forcing Tamaki and Kyoya to make some other kind of act to make up for the loss of the Loli-shota, but they couldn't think of anything.

On the first day of school the next year, Tamaki was approached by a new girl, who was obviously new to the idea of the Host Club. Timidly, she asked, "Tamaki-senpai, will you please kiss Kyoya-senpai?"

Tamaki and Kyoya's eyes both grew wide open. They had each been waiting for a moment like this, ever since that ride in the limo. They had done nothing since then.

Then Tamaki smiled. "Anything for the princess." He walked over to Kyoya, and saying, "forgive me" briefly pressed his lips to Kyoya's. Perhaps it was due to Haruhi's standing right next to them, but the kiss was fairly brief, and left both wanting more.

As soon as the Host Club was over for the day, Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's hand, pulled him down to his limo, and abruptly sped off.

What happened in the half hour that they were gone is anyone's guess, but when they came back, they were both much happier than they were before.

Maybe Kyoya could find a way to fit in another forbidden love scene, somehow.

-Author's Note-

Well, I know you guys have been waiting for this for a long time, so here it finally is! I hope you all liked it!


End file.
